


Evergreen Dreams

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Tree, Fluff, Jackal x Mard Geer, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, christmas thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: They had never meant to get a Christmas tree. They never even meant to celebrate this Christmas thing. But when Jackal woke up to find Tempester dragging a giant Evergreen through the living room of their shared apartment, it was obvious he only had one thing to do.It was time to go back to sleep.
Relationships: Jackal (Fairy Tail)/Mard Geer
Kudos: 4





	Evergreen Dreams

"No, just no. I am not dealing with this."

"Wait, Jackal!" Tempester cried, but his calls were ignored as the former stalked back to his room and slammed the bedroom door shut behind him. He could care less about Christmas. The music irritated him. The lights gave him headaches. The sweetness practically bleeding at every corner made him want to strangle every person he saw smiling. Home at the shared apartment was his safe haven.

But now they were all here. Jackal was hiding. Tempester was dragging in an Evergreen tree. Lamy was giggling in the corner. Mard Geer was slowly helping with the tree. The others were out and about at parties and whatnot. Jackal continued to harbor in his humble abode as the world outside his door transformed. The others came back in the evening baring gifts of all sorts and laughed, danced to stupid tunes, and caroled. The night was filled with miscellaneous antics and the gift opening made them roar. Even the neighbors started banging on the walls to get the band of merry men to shut up.

As the apartment grew still, Jackal finally mustered the courage to explore the now unfamiliar terrain. Oddly enough, it seemed like everyone had turned in early for the night. No one was awake anymore.

Jackal wrinkled his nose at the sudden pine smell that permeated through the room. He glared daggers at the pine only to notice an odd lump beneath its branches. He crept closer finding it was a box.

"A present?" He remarked to himself. It was odd since he swore everyone had already opened their presents earlier. Only, when he read the label, Jackal found it was addressed to him. There was no indication as to who it was from.

Just simple, it was for him.

Jackal slowly kneeled on the floor and picked away at the tape. The ribbons fell apart, and he opened up the box. Inside was an adorable little jackal plushie. The wild canine stared back with beady eyes and was somewhat adorable. Although it was childish, Jackal found his new friend quite comforting.

Footsteps came up behind him, and he didn't even need to turn to know who they belonged to.

"Mard," he greeted.

"Jackal," he returned. There was a long pause before he continued. "Although it doesn't really apply to us, I hope you still enjoy the gift. Merry Christmas." Jackal couldn't stop the smile from etching itself on his face.

"I do. Thank you. And... Merry Christmas." The words felt foreign on his lips, but for that moment it felt right. Mard Geer leaned down as Jackal tilted his head back. They held each other and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss before pulling back.

"Love you," Mard Geer mumbled against Jackal's soft hair. Jackal hummed and fave a defeating huff.

"I love you, too."

The time of the year might not have been nice and the tree was an annoyance. But, just being able to be held in Mard Geer's arms without worrying about the world around them, he was happy. Jackal felt at peace, felt overcome with joy, and he had a new friend to boot.

But most of all, he felt like he had fallen in love all over again with the one who opened his eyes and cleared the horizons for him to chase. And Mard felt equally as serene as he held close the one person he would give up his life for.

Time does not stop and no one knows where it will end. But for the time being, they would cherish this moment until time decided to push them away. And even then, they would fight for each other and crave to be together.


End file.
